Charge Battles
Charge Battles is the original way Charge is played and a game is usually started as Charge Battles if not specified. Information * Name: Charge Battles * Prototype Name: Charge * Creator: ??? * Official Release Date: 5 April 2017 * Leader: ZY * Co-Leader: XD Detailed Statistics * Highest player count: 150++, Jan 2018 * Lowest player count: 4, Apr 2017 * Most used move: Charge * Most moves creator: ZY * Strongest move: Shenron, DL * Most played gamemode: Creator Mode, ZY * Most played tournament: 3 Round Tournament, ZY Gameplay Charge Battles is played using the moves that have been created or suggested by the Charge community. There are currently a total of 300 Charge moves and that might change in the future. There are also different gamemodes and tournaments for players to try and enjoy. History Charge is a game that has been played for a long time, but was dead until XD and NA revived it. It all started on 22 March 2017, and it was the first time ZY had played it while the others knew about it for a long time. The popularity of the game spread at a fire rate. By the third day of creation, the game had an estimated 30 players and numbers continued to rise to 100. In the next 2 weeks, many move changes happened and a lot was going on. On 5 April 2017, the first ever official Charge update was released, introducing 4 new moves, one of it being the first ever custom move created by ZY. It was a voting event and majority had decided to tweak all the unreasonable features in Charge to make the game more realistic, whilst keeping a mythical feel about it. The game died down by the next week, however. Many players were quitting and the downfall of a short-lived popularity of Charge had begun. Within 2 days, player count had dropped from approximately 75 to 10. It then slowly dropped until there were only 4 players. But by now, it was clear that ZY had control over the game. After a few quiet months, popularity spiked again on 29 June 2017. ZY and DL met JT, who joined the game, whilst introducing it to many others. Numbers rose steadily and stopped at 63. It spiked because one day after school during dismissal, DL randomly created some moves. This inspired ZY and more moves came in. It was then when we decided to classify moves by groups (according to date released). It was when the Charge war started. Many people disagreed to adding so many random and 'useless' moves which resulted in Charge being split up into different groups. Whatever the people wanted to play, they played it themselves. Some groups even invented new moves and it got crazy. A decision was then made to make an App Store/Google Play Store version of Charge, but would take place only 6 months later. The game remained steady but nothing exciting really happened until 13 October 2017, when ZY decided that some moves were just plain boring and accidentally made a whole group of moves. 10 days later, after the exams, DL also made many moves. This was the rise of expensive Charge moves. Why? DL made a move called SenzuBean, inspired by SenzuBeanAnimation's new profile picture and name (before that it was WaddleGAMING-.-) and suggestions from ZY. It could take on large amounts of Charge with no problem. On 1 November 2017 came the rule of elements. Many games had elements and ZY thought that it only made sense that Charge had elements as well. Charge elements had each their different strengths and weaknesses, making them unique to each other and also easier for the Charge game to be coded into an app. 8 November 2017 saw the new Points System and an updated ranking system. The original ranking system was that whoever won a player who was a higher rank then them 3 times in a row would rise to their rank, but it was mostly unused. More moves were also still coming out. The last day of school was a huge mess. Random points were given per win, depending on your luck. The development of Charge's video game counterpart had to be delayed one more year, though. Charge 2017 then ended. We thought it was great enough. But of course nothing is ever great enough. (or is it?) January 2018 saw us a huge increase in players again, all of a sudden, and it broke new records. New moves immediately came in and the community grew incessantly. Number of players could have reached 150 only, but the number of people who knew or had heard about Charge before could have been 500, including non-players, ex-players, classmates, teachers. By the end of January, only JD had not made his own move. Most people in the Charge™ company had made or created a move on their own. At that time, moves were coming in too quickly and some moves were very boring or repetitive, to be honest with you. So, inspired by Minecraft, we added a Marketplace where you had to invest your points (if not what are they for) in a move that you liked. This was pretty short-lived and voting for moves reverted back to normal vote counts. In February and March 2018, players decreased in large numbers and soon dropped back to around 100. New moves were still being added and that time was the reign of Modes. Many people created their custom gamemodes during that period of time (since January already though) and made the game more interesting. There was also a 200 move limit set in February but was pushed back to 300 after Gen 10 was released due to overcrowding of moves. The 300 move limit was reached on 30 March 2018. On 1 April 2018, ZY pulled off an April Fools prank that lasted until the next day. It was regarding making XD the official leader of Charge and ZY removing all custom moves whilst stopping development for Charge. This prank, however, led to XD removing all the remaining moves which accidentally inspired Charge 2.0 and future versions to come. It was renamed to Charge Battles to make way for them. There were still too many extra moves and ideas which had not been added. ZY announced that he would push back the move limit to 333 on 4 April 2018. However, there were not so many moves yet so he reduced it to 313 on 6 April 2018. He pushed it back to 333 on 9 April 2018 as there were more and more moves but eventually settled at 400 on 13 April 2018. How updated is this page? This page was last updated on 4 April 2018. Category:Charge Info Page